pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Adventures Fantasy/Capítulo 6
Capítulo 6: El Modo Shiny 2.ª Parte Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png¡Es ese Pupitar descontrolado que evolucionó a Tyranitar! Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngNo te preocupes, ya no esta fuera de si. Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png¡A la mierda! ¡Concha Filo! :Greg se abalanzó sobre el Tyranitar y le propinó un buen golpe con su Concha Filo. Archivo:Cara de Snivy muy enfadado.png¡Estábamos hablando! —Dijo muy molesto—. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.pngAgh... ¡Me toca! Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngArchivo:Cara de Axew.pngArchivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngArchivo:Cara de Zorua.pngArchivo:Cara de Starly.png¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!! ¡NOS VA A DAR! :Rock creó un potente Hiperrayo que impactó fuertemente contra todos los otros integrantes de la batalla. Algunos como Draco no podían apenas sostenerse derechos pero no llegaron hasta ahí para perder. Archivo:Cara de Axew.png¡AGH! —Gritó mientras se levantó del suelo— utilizare mi ultima baza. Archivo:Cara de Axew.png¡Furia Dragón! Archivo:Cara de Starly.png¡Yo te ayudo! Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png¡Lo mismo digo! :Sky lanzó un tornado para distraer a Rock mientras Draco cargaba la Furia Dragón junto a Dark con su Pulso Umbrío. El grande Pokémon se deshizo del ataque de SkyHeart pero ya era tarde porque un Pulso Umbrío mezclado con una Furia Dragón impactaron contra él. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¡¡¡AGH!!! Habéis mejorado. Ahora me toca a mi... ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?! :Sin nadie saber cómo, Rock estaba paralizado, no se podía mover de su posición a causa de varias corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¡¿Cuándo me habéis paralizado?! Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngCuando todos esos ataques te han alcanzado. He usado mi Onda Trueno. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngSe avecina tormenta... (Es hora de usar los rayos). Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png¡¡Ataque Rápido!! :Thunder intentó ganar tiempo embistiendo con un débil Ataque Rápido. No supuso ningún problema para el Tyranitar que lo logró esquivar. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¡Jajaja, has fallado! Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngEso no es cierto... ¡Trueno! Archivo:Cara de Starly.png¡¿Pero qué?! Archivo:Cara de Axew.png¡¿Cuándo ha aprendido eso?! :Un montón de nubes se acumularon alrededor del campo de batalla, unos fuertes rayos empezaron a caer y Thunder los dirigió con su pequeña mano hacía Rock. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! —Gritó angustiadamente tras recibir el ataque—. :El Trueno que impactó contra Tyranitar lo dejó en muy mal estado. Tendido en el suelo se preguntaba <<¿Cómo?>> una y otra vez... Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿De donde procede ese poder sin utilizar el Modo Shiny? Archivo:Cara de Pichu brillante.pngSimplemente, como había tormenta gané tiempo para que cayera un rayo, cuándo cayó usé impactrueno para canalizarlo y dirigirlo, nada más. De hecho, solo dije Trueno para atemorizarte más. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png¡Jajaja! Que listo eres... podrías haber sido el estratega del Ejército de la Luz... —Rió amigablemente mientras estaba extendido en el suelo—. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png¿Cómo qué "estratega del Ejército de la Luz"? Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngDesgraciadamente, Rock nació en un campamento de la Guerra, cerca de la tropa de Pueblo Tierra. Luchó desde niño y ahora ya es un Tyranitar hecho y derecho. Los Pokémon de tipo roca y acero tienen una longetividad muy alta. Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png¡Eh! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Thunder no está un pelín cambiado de color? ¿No será qué...? Archivo:Cara de Pichu brillante.pngEh... ahora que lo dices... ¡Es cierto! ¡Es el Modo Shiny! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Enhorabuena! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngBueno Thunder, yo, Azul; te nombro Estratega Oficial del Equipo Leyenda. Archivo:Cara de Pichu brillante.png¡Qué bien! Pero Cresselia, ¿podrán los demás conseguir el Modo Shiny? Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngLo lamento, solo tú y Dark podréis conseguir el Modo Shiny. Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.png¡¿Qué?! Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngSí, ¡pero al menos ya sois de Rango Normal! Archivo:Cara de Axew.pngMe alegro por subir de rango, pero quería tener ese poder... Archivo:Cara de Zorua.pngNo te preocupes, nosotros nos protegeremos mutuamente. Archivo:Cara de Axew.pngSí... Archivo:Cara de Starly.png¡Bien dicho! Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngBien, Dark. Ahora transfórmate en el Modo Shiny o... mataré a SkyHeart. Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png¿¡Qué!? Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngTienes 30 segundos. Archivo:Cara de Zorua.pngGrrrr... —Intentó entrar en el Modo Shiny sin resultado—. ¡No sale nada! Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngTarde... :Cresselia atravesó con un tajo psíquico a SkyHeart. Dark y los demás no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo... Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png¿Por qué? —Sollozó tristemente— ¡¿Por qué?! Archivo:MM zorua enojado.png¡Te mataré! :Justo antes de que Dark se abalanzara, Cresselia lo detuvo y dijo: Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.png¡Alto! ¡Mírate! Archivo:Cara de Zorua shiny by Poke diamond.png¡UAH! Mi cuerpo... ¿Es este el Modo Shiny? Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngBravo, lo has logrado. Volvamos a la realidad. :Dark se había despertado de un sueño creado por Cresselia para que aprendiera a usar el Modo Shiny, y de hecho lo consiguió. Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png¿Donde estoy? Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.pngTe he dormido y me he introducido en tu mente para que aprendieras el Modo Shiny. Se que ha sido un poco exagerada pero al menos lo has aprendido. Archivo:Cara de Zorua.pngPues vaya susto me has dado. Bueno no sería una gran perdida jejejeje —se rió en broma tras el alivio—. Archivo:Cara de Starly.png¿De qué está hablando? Archivo:Cara de Zorua.pngDe nada, nada. ^^ :De repente, resonó un fuerte estruendo en el monte. Como si una explosión hubiera devastado una zona entera. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png¿¡Qué ha pasado!? Archivo:Cara de Axew.png¡Una explosión! ¡Hay una columna de humo en Aldea Luz! Archivo:Cara de Cresselia.png¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay que bajar ahí ahora mismo! (Es la misma sensación... ¿será él?) ---- <<< Capítulo anterior | Adventures Fantasy | Siguiente capítulo >>> Categoría:Capítulos de Adventures Fantasy Categoría:Draco, the Writer